U Hav 1 Txt
by Jared Someone
Summary: What's the difference between saying something face to face and saying something in a text? In a text...you can say ANYTHING SoraXKairiDRABBLE! Just a small ammout of fluff


**U _ H A V _ 1 _ T X T**

_**By Jared Someone.**_

Kairi sighed as she sat down in her final class of the day. For a long time she had been begging this day to end and now that it was here, today was no exception. All she had to do was survive her final class, and she would be free. The feeling of not having to see this hell-hole ever again filled her with such happiness that a small smile escaped from her face. She was above all at peace with the idea that school, which had been a large part of her life, was finally ending.

But first she had to get through Biology.

She had already lost interest in what her teacher was talking about, and seeing as this was the final day of the year, a week before christmas, many other members of the class had also lost both interest and consciousness, keeping the snoring at a minimum so they could get away with the quick nap.

However, despite the fact that Kairi was at the back, it did not stop her teacher and every other member of the class from looking at her when the distinct sound of vibrations came from her bag.

Smiling in embarrassment, Kairi reached down slowly into her school bag and brushing her hand all across the items in her bag before enclosing on the small cold metal object. Making sure that the teachers and students had gone back to whatever it was they were doing (Learning, Kairi thought but wasn't sure) She opened up the phone and glanced over it.

_**You have One Text from "Sora" **_

_What's that idiot texting me in class_ Kairi asked, as she looked this way and that, smiling at people who were giving her strange looks, before she pressed the green phone button.

_What's cookin' good lookin'? _

Kairi let out a small giggle at it, before she looked around to make sure that no one had noticed her little giggle, before she shook her head and began to compose a reply.

_asdfghjk Sora, what the hell are you texting me in class. _

Kairi closed her phone and placed it into her pocket. She sighed as her mind was now no-where near the subject, but rather on her friend.

She had met Sora in a forum group which was talking about one of her favorite games. They had eventually swapped Instant Messaging details and more recently, she had given him her phone number. Her life had definitely increased in interested since she had been texting him, but he had a knack of causing her embarrassment and changing the color of her face to a tomato red. Although she could control what most of her friends and family said to her, something about Sora was different. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was an entire island away, maybe it was the fact that he flirted with her almost all the time, or maybe he had a death wish on his head. All she knew was that no matter how she tried, she just could not control her friend.

The sudden vibration in her pocket drew her out of her thoughts. She quickly grabbed and opened her phone before anyone realized it had gone off for the second time in the last couple of minutes, and opened up her phone.

_Sue me, i'm bored, and you're the only interesting person i know...why? are you in a particular interesting subject?_

Kairi smiled, not bothering to look if anyone was looking at her as she hastened a reply.

_Whether i am in a boring subject or not doesn't matter, you shouldn't be texting me in class. _

The texting girl didn't even have time to slip her phone back into her pocket before it went off again. _Damn the boy is fast _She thought as she opened it once again.

_...so having fun in biology?_

How he knew Kairi was in biology she would never know, and she actually looked out several windows in case she saw the boy pushing his face against the glass. When she was sure she wasn't being stalked by the boy who lived an island away, she replied.

_Stalking me now?_

_No of course not...by the way i would have gone with the other top ;P show's alot more of you "Big Chest" _

_ASDFGHKL WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?_

_You're the one who brought this on yourself xP _

_HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT A WOODEN CHEST!_

_Not my fault if your mind is in the gutter. _

_...Shut up Sora! _

_Naww you love me, come on...give me a kiss_

_... -kisskiss- _

_xD loooveee youuuuuu! _

KAIRI LOCKHART!

Kairi jumped from her seat to face her teacher. With all the texting she had been doing, she had completely forgotten that she was sitting in a classroom. Going as red as her hair, she mumbled an apology, hiding the phone and praying to every god in the sky that it would not be taken and read allowed to class.

"Shall we take a look at what you were sending their miss Lockhart, clearly they are more important then what i am teaching you at the moment,"

_God...damn...you...gods... _

"No, it's ok," Kairi smiled, embarrassment clearly growing throughout her face.

"It's either you give me the phone to show me what was on that text or i sent you to the principals office,"

Kairi's eyes widened, trying to think of what she would do. She either went for major embarrassment or major trouble.

"Well? what is your decision?"

_**X **_

_**You have one text from "Kairi" **_

_ASDFGHJKL GOD DAMN IT BOY YOU GOT ME INTO TROUBLE! I HAD TO CHOSE WHETHER TO READ OUR TEXT MESSAGES OUT OR GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, AND NOW IM SITTING OUTSIDE HER OFFICE! _

Lying on his living room couch, a teenage boy, shoes still on, bag laying next to him and his phone in his hands were smiling at the message he had just received from the gorgeous girl he had been texting. He had once again caused the girl major embarrassment, and nothing could have made him happier. because at the end of the day, he knew that it only drew them closer.

Thinking for a moment, Sora smiled as he began to quickly type.

_Hey, should've read out the conversation. _

Sora stopped for a second more, then grinned as he added.

_Now give me a kiss ;D_

He hit the send button as he dropped the phone onto his stomach, and sighed as he closed his eyes and waited for the all too familiar sound, only one thing going through his mind as he waited.

_Yeah...she's gonna kill me... _

**GUY'S! IM NOT DEAD!**

**-CELEBRATE- **

**Alright, i can explain my lack of participation on my fanfic site. I've been going through my final year of schooling (Scarriest thought since i first drove) and i've been studying hard like a mofo'ing boss! **

**But, as im almost finished my 2 majoy body of works (Which are worth half of my final marks in drama and visual arts) i have litterally been jam packed and not had as much time as i would like to fanfic'ing**

**So seeing as i have had next to no time, i decided to write this EXTREMELY SHORT fanfic story just to get some creativeness out, even if it is crummy, its jst a little note to let you guys know that HEY! IM ALIVE!**

**Also, side note, in a nutshell, be on the lookout in the next couple of weeks for a new chapter for assassin's blood, just let me get these major works out of the way and i shall start writing. **

**Until then, I LOVE YOU ALL THOSE FAITHFUL READERS WHO ARE STILL HERE!**

_**Jared Someone.**_


End file.
